Historias de caballería
by Theedgeofart
Summary: Cuento que habla sobre la leyenda de Sant Jordi, conocida en España, contada de forma diferente a la original. Siempre hemos sabido cómo se cuentan las leyendas, pero nunca hemos sabido qué hay en ellas de verdad y qué parte es inventada.


_"Las leyendas siempre han sido contadas de la misma manera, pero, ¿y si no fuesen así?"._

_Estas eran las palabras de un hombre mayor, que tras decir esto, abría un libro. En la portada de este se veía una joven, junto a varios pokemon. Y con ello, comenzaba la historia. El hombre aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer._

Un Hydreigon sobrevolaba la zona lanzando por su boca un gran chorro de energía, lo que estaba aterrorizando a todo el pueblo. Todo el mundo trataba de esconderse a su paso, intentando evitar lo que parecía inevitable. No había nadie que se pudiera interponer a esto, o al menos nadie había logrado plantar cara a esta amenaza. La historia se repetía, como siempre. Constantes ataques que destruían parte de la ciudad, dejaban el pueblo dañado, y cuando las cosas volvían a arreglarse, el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo. Cada vez, Hydreigon se llevaba consigo algún pokemon en el mejor de los casos. En otros casos, las víctimas eran personas.

Con la llegada de las mejores épocas para el pueblo, los ataques eran cada vez más constantes. Y fue cuando Hydreigon alzó el vuelo con un joven aprendiz de caballero en dirección a su guarida cuando las cosas cambiaron. El pueblo, que seguía atemorizado, había comprendido que era el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto e ir a resolver el problema. Se creó un consejo con representación de la gente del pueblo, en el que se discutieron las posibles soluciones. Aunque, el resultado no fue como todos habían esperado. La principal solución ofrecida era ir en busca de Hydreigon, aunque nadie tenía el valor de encargarse de ello.

Las piernas me temblaban, quería tener el valor necesario pero había algo que me lo impedía. Al menos hasta que saliese de la ciudad, debería llevar puesto el yelmo y la armadura, para ocultar mi identidad. Tendría que poner la voz bastante más ronca de lo normal, pero al menos sería hasta que cruzase la muralla y saliese de la ciudad para poder tener libertad. Una vez me había armado, dejé unas almohadas en la cama simulando mi figura y me marché. Fui hasta el lugar en el que estaban reunidos, y con paso firme, comencé a expresar mi intención de marchar hacia la misión. La cara de todos fue de asombro y perplejidad. Poco después comenzaron los cuchicheos entre la gente cercana, y tras ello, el rey pidió silencio para poder comenzar a hablar.

**-Si alguien se atreve a ello, no somos quién para impedírselo.**

Los demás presentes comenzaron a jalearme, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerase más de lo que ya estaba. Ya había obtenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a la situación, pero mi cuerpo no podría soportar tales emociones durante mucho tiempo. Me acompañaron hasta la salida del pueblo, y una vez crucé y salí al exterior, comencé a acelerar para huir lo más rápido posible. Llevaba junto a mí mi pokemon favorito, que no dudaría en usar si lo necesitaba. Cuando ya había escapado de la zona, decidí quitarme el yelmo que cubría mi cabeza. El único propósito de esto era impedir que mi rostro fuese descubierto, ya que no tenía intención de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ese Hydreigon. Al quitármelo, liberé mis largos cabellos de la coleta que me había hecho, comenzando estos a caer hasta la altura de la cintura. Adoraba mis cabellos, de un tono violeta oscuro, y sobre todo la forma en que estos estaban siempre peinados. Había tomado esa decisión, y seguiría con ella hasta el final, por lo que seguí mi camino hasta el lugar en el que todo el mundo sabía que se encontraba la guarida de Hydreigon.  
La armadura era muy pesada, pero no podía quitármela. Ya era mucho riesgo ir sin protección en la cabeza, como para además también dejar desprotegido mi cuerpo.

Después de un largo rato de camino, sentía cómo mi cuerpo cada vez era capaz de soportar peor el esfuerzo. La entrada a la guarida del dragón estaba cada vez más cerca, y aunque en la lejanía, ya era visible. Tenía la certeza de que lo que me esperaba dentro sería una de las experiencias más difíciles de mi vida. A estas alturas del día, ya habrían descubierto que no estaba durmiendo en mi habitación de la torre. Pero, no tenía tiempo de lamentarme. Quería demostrarles a todos que nosotras también podíamos ser iguales que ellos, o incluso mejores. Tras seguir caminando un rato, tan solo necesitaba escalar parte de la montaña para llegar hasta la entrada de la cueva en la que Hydreigon se ocultaba, por lo que me dispuse a ello. Tenía poca fuerza en los brazos, y el peso de mi cuerpo junto a la armadura dificultaban mi tarea, pero seguí intentándolo con todo el alma.

Finalmente, el esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa y llegué a la entrada. Era de gran tamaño, lo que hizo que un ligero escalofrío recorriese mi espalda. Comencé a entrar, con cuidado de no dar ningún paso en falso que me pudiera hacer fallar en mi misión. Desde el interior se escuchaban dos sonidos. El primero, un grito humano, que debía provenir del chico. El segundo de ellos, el grito del Hydreigon, parecía sonar mucho más fuerte y potente de lo que era antes. La situación en sí misma resultaba algo tenebroso. Seguí andando, hasta llegar al punto en el que se veía al Hydreigon. No parecía haberme visto, pues estaba volando como si jugase con el chico. El joven debía estar sumamente cansado, pues había pasado un largo rato desde que había sido raptado y llevado allí. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, decidí sacar la única pokeball que llevaba, en la que estaba mi pokemon.

La lancé al aire, y de esta salió mi majestuoso pokemon. Sus colmillos me habían sacado de algunos apuros, pero esta vez tenían que ser todavía más importantes. Con un simple movimiento de mano, pareció entender a la perfección mis indicaciones. Rápidamente se lanzó a por el Hydreigon, tratando de asestar un potente golpe con su cabeza y sus colmillos, aunque el choque pareció no tener el resultado que quería por culpa de que Hydreigon había notado su presencia y había hecho un movimiento preciso para evitarlo. Yo me tenía que apresurar para ayudar al chico a salir.

Mientras ambos pokemon estaban enzarzados en una fuerte pelea, me acerqué a buscar al chico. Estaba tirado en el suelo, bastante asustado y dolorido. Traté de levantarle y salir junto a él, pero los esfuerzos parecían inútiles. No estaba logrando levantarse, parecía haber sufrido un fuerte golpe en la pierna. Necesitaba que Haxorus le sacase, pues ni mi cuerpo estaba en forma, ni él era fácil de mover. La batalla entre Hydreigon y Haxorus era un continuo intercambio de potentes ataques, y otros que no lograban llegar a su objetivo. Ninguno de los dos pokemon quería hacer un movimiento en falso que les dejase desprevenidos ante su rival.

**-Haxorus, te necesito. Tienes que sacarle fuera. Yo saldré después, entretendré a Hydreigon mientras le salvas y después ven a por mi. **\- _Haxorus me miró, aunque pareció no estar de acuerdo con mi decisión, negó, y siguió con la pelea._ **\- Es una orden, por favor, hazme caso.**

Haxorus pegó un fuerte golpe a Hydreigon, lanzándolo algo lejos. Después, vino corriendo a por el chico, con sus brazos le recogió, y salió hacia fuera. Yo me levanté de donde estaba agazapada y comencé a correr. Tenía que entretener a Hydreigon todo lo que pudiera. Al principio, logré esquivar varios de sus ataques, pero tras varias carreras, tropecé. Estaba prácticamente acorralada entre la pared y Hydreigon, que se seguía acercando cada vez más. Estaba aterrorizada, y este miedo estaba impidiendo que hiciese cualquier movimiento. Tan solo podía cerrar los ojos, y esperar que todo pasase. Estiré el brazo, creyendo que serviría para algo, aunque estaba convencida de que no tendría ninguna utilidad. Pude sentir el cuerpo de Hydreigon sobre mis manos. El pulso se me estaba acelerando todavía más.

**-Iris, hija… Espero que aún estés a salvo.** \- _decía el rey mientras se disponía a entrar junto a su guardia real a la guarida de Hydreigon. _

Una silueta se veía acercarse a la salida de la cueva. Para desesperanza del rey, no era la princesa, sino el aprendiz de caballero. Haxorus iba a entrar, pero los guardias lo impidieron. Todos parecían haber perdido la esperanza, cuando se escuchó el grito de Hydreigon desde el interior. Tras varios segundos, se escuchó de nuevo, ahora más alto. Poco después, salió hasta la entrada. El miedo se había instalado en la mente de todos, aunque en el rey, la desolación era lo más visible, con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro.

Los cabellos de la joven asomaron poco después desde el interior de la cueva. Al verla, Hydreigon se puso a revolotear sobre ella. Parecía que su poder para calmar dragones no había fallado. No hizo falta nada más para que la joven lograse la autoridad que quería, y sobre todo, la libertad que necesitaba.

-

_"Y así es como termina la historia, pequeñuela." - concluía el hombre mayor._

_"Qué guay abuelo, ¿podrías contarme otra?" - decía la joven chica mientras se ajustaba en la cabeza su gorra roja y blanca, heredada de su abuelo._


End file.
